


A Fallen Rose

by scinglives



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinglives/pseuds/scinglives
Summary: What if Rose was the one who was shot by the dalek during her reunion with the Doctor in 'Stolen Earth'?What would have happened? WARNING: Possible character death.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Fallen Rose

The Doctor and Donna walked out of The TARDIS, looking out on the abandoned street that before them, filled with cars and items left behind, scattered everywhere and forgotten as people fled for their lives. There wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere, the beginning of the destruction that the Daleks could cause.

"It's like a ghost town..." Donna whispered as she and The Doctor began to take in the sight in front of them, her heart pounding beneath her chest as the reality began to kick in. 

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" he asked turning to face Donna, longing to know what had been said between her and Rose. After everything that had been going on around them, he hadn't had any time to sit down and think about seeing Rose again, how it made him feel, he longed to know what she was like now, whether she'd changed. Of course she hadn't, she was Rose Tyler. She'd travelled from universe to universe to protect everyone and seek help, that was the Rose Tyler he knew. 

"Just, that the darkness is coming." 

"Anything else?" The Doctor questioned, there must have been something more to it. Something that Rose would have said to help them, but maybe Donna wouldn't have known. He noticed Donna looking over his shoulder slightly, as though she had spotted something behind him, feeling a tingle down his spine. It wasn't, was it? 

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna asked him, a small smile growing across her face. Rose...that's why Donna was looking behind him. His body seemed to freeze on the spot momentarily, a moment he had dreamt of, something he had built up in his head for so long, and it was really happening? As he slowly turned around, his hearts began to race a thousand beats per minute as she saw Rose, standing there at the other side of the street. Even from where he was standing, he could sense she had that beaming and bright grin on her face. That smile that he had so missed, a smile that could say more than a thousand words, and warm the coldest of hearts. He couldn't believe she was standing there, as soon as he noticed Rose started to run down the road, so did he. His legs pounding against the pavement as fast as they would take him. No matter how fast he went, it would never be fast enough.

He forgot about everything in those few moments, the Daleks and Davros didn't seem important, right now all he could see was Rose, she was what was keeping him going. The light at the end of a very dark tunnel, and he just wanted her in his arms again. He could feel his legs running faster and faster beneath him, but they didn't seem to be fast enough. He was so close to her now, so close. Then he noticed something, in the corner of his eye, and everything suddenly turned to slow motion. A Dalek. And there was nothing he could as his watched their eyestalk was pointing straight towards Rose. His whole world began to fall to pieces around him; his hearts began to break as he noticed the panicked look on Rose's face, as the smile soon vanished.

"Exterminate!" He heard the Dalek cry, before The Doctor could even react, the next thing he saw was the death ray skimming against Rose's chest, causing her to collapse to the ground in agony.

"No!" yelled The Doctor as he watched her fall to ground. This wasn't happening, it had to be a dream. He was hallucinating, anything. Everything seemed to happen within a few seconds; Jack quickly appeared, blowing up the Dalek, saving The Doctor a job. Of course he didn't have any weapons or protection on him. Captain Jack Harkness to the rescue as always. "Rose! Rose, look up, come on, look at me!" The Doctor voice was barely as a whisper as he got down on his knees next to her, she was alive. He had to focus on the fact that she was alive, the Dalek's aim had been off, but was it enough? The Timelord's voice cracking as pure emotion overwhelmed him. "Rose, please, just look at me, come on." He begged and she faintly opened her eyes, looking up at him with a sad smile on her face. 

"Doctor," She whispered, her voice weak as she tried to ignore the pain. He was here, her eyes blurring as they filled with tears. She did it, he was right in front of her/ But how could it be under these circumstances? "It's been a while - you distracted me with your -- your hair." She whispered. "I normally have a good aim for Daleks." 

"Yeah." He said with a small chuckle, his arms around to try and help her up, or at least support her so she wasn't lying on the cool ground. "Thought I'd never see you -- you had to go and prove me wrong again, didn't you?"/p>

"You were never were the best at judging the impossible, were you?" She smiled gently, she never lost hope. She never gave up even her head was spinning with reminders that this was never meant to happen. That Universes shouldn't be hopped between, but she managed it. She beat the impossible. Rose exclaimed in pain as she felt a jolt of pain running through, as though her entire body was on fire. She'd had her fair few battle wounds, but nothing ever quite like this. 

"Hold on Rose. I've got you, okay? We're going to get you home, to the TARDIS. Yeah? Nice and warm, nice and safe." The Doctor whispered nervously, looking over at Jack and Donna as they came running up to them.

"Let's get her inside." Jack ordered as The Doctor carried Rose to The TARDIS, Jack and Donna behind them, Jack keeping guard for any Dalek's around them. They didn't another person down. As soon as they got in to the TARDIS, The Doctor placed Rose down on the floor, as she continued o convulse in pain, her body burning up. Any other human, this would have killed them. But Rose, stubborn and defiant Rose was trying to hand on. 

"Rose, listen to me alright? Keep your eyes focussed on Jack, I will be back in a minute." He whispered, looking in to her eyes. If it was possible, he could swear he felt both his hearts breaking on the spot as she came him a scared nod. "I'll be back." He murmured and tore himself away from her, pulling Donna to one side for a moment. 

"What are you gonna do?" Donna whispered, she had barely known Rose, but she heard about her. She'd heard so many stories that she felt as though she knew the woman. And right now she could see the panic and worry in The Doctor's eyes. The kind that she had never quite seen before, the look of defeat and pain. She knew The Doctor loved Rose, but now she could see quite how much.

"There's nothing I can do." He confessed, his voice wavering and shaking as though saying the words out loud made it all become real. "I can't -- I don't -- she should be dead. I can -- I'll get her something for the pain and I have to -- think!" He shouted and ran a hand thorugh his hair, he didn't have time. He didn't have time to think, Daleks were everywhere, and he didn't know how much time Rose had. He had to choose. Between the Earth and Rose. Why did it always come down to this? "I can try, I can fix her when this -- when this is over. If she ---" He couldn't say the words out loud, he had gone from being the happiest man in the Universe to the most broken. "If she makes it that long." The Doctor cleared his throat, now wasn't the time to break down. Now wasn't the time to lose hope or to lose track of what they needed to do. 

"She will, she's strong, right?"

"Yeah," The Doctor whispered, Donna was right, Rose was strong, she was one of the strongest people he had ever met, but he doubted even she could survive this. No human was ever meant to survive this, but Rose wasn't the average human. Whatever was in her, it was fighting like hell to survive. "Now, I've got to find something for the pain." He muttered, searching through cupboard after cupboard before he found something, rushing back to Rose, Jack giving him a cautious glance. How had she declined so much in a matter of minutes? She was alive. She was here. She was alive. Those words continued to repeat themselves in his mind. 

"Right," The Doctor whispered as he quickly injected the painkiller in to Rose, noticing a difference in her composure, the tensed up expression beginning to face. Even if she was dying, he could make it comfortable. "There you go -- feeling okay?" He asked and held on to her as she tried to get up. Of course she was trying to be brave, to act as though nothing had happened. "Woah! Take it easy." He said, hsi arms snaked around her waist as Rose got her bearings. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. M'Fine." She insisted as her legs wobbled beneath her, clinging on to the Doctor.

"Yeah?" The Doctor whispered, forgetting Jack and Donna were in the room. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as Rose got more confident on her feet, beaming down at her. "Come here." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her fully, this was what he had been waiting for. This was all he needed, the feel of her arms wrapped around him, like two perfect pieces of a jigsaw. "You should -- you should sit down." "Doctor -- M'fine!" She insisted, sighing as she saw the Doctor's defiant expression. "Rose, sit down, just for now." He asked in a calmer manner. Even after all this time, he knew what Rose was like. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met, and that was saying something. She was never going to let on that she was hurt, or in pain, or that she was even dying. But he could see it, the pain and terror behind her eyes, helping on to the chair. He could feel her heart rate underneath his touch, it was far too slow. Especially for a human, But right now he had a Universe to save, the TARDIS being plunged into darkness. Rose would have to wait, but he didn't know who would be saved first. Rose or the universe, it wasn't a choice he had to make. 

A/N; I thought I'd re-write Fallen Rose, I wrote this about 10 years ago and wanted to give it a little re-vamp! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! And I'll add more! Comment away and I will post another chapter ASAP! 


End file.
